


horny nonsense

by tsukishimmy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Genderbending, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zenos yae Galvus being Zenos yae Galvus, improper use of the warrior of light, lady zenos, no beta we die like men, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimmy/pseuds/tsukishimmy
Summary: this is just horny nonsense. i just love lady zeno's [redacted] so much i had to pump out a whole damn horny fic at 10am.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	horny nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [horny nonsense/扶她芝光pwp（译文）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337750) by [budingdoufu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu)



> if you like my horny nonsense, consider leaving a comment or a kudos ..... or both ;)
> 
> join the bookclub :) https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

When the plan was laid out to confront Zenos in the throne room, you didn't think it would have created such a precarious situation. 

You should have known something was wrong when the battle ended as quickly as it began. Your blade under her throat, she gives you a bloody smile.  _ This is what she wants, _ you think. She  _ wants _ you to kill her, isn't that right? Your mind begins to card through scenarios of why Zenos would give up so quickly, but every time to look at those  _ beautiful _ blue eyes, you lose track of your thoughts.

You hate to admit it, but  _ by the twelve, she was beautiful _ . She was handsome too. Her hair splays around her like a halo, like the rays of the sun. And you are but a moth to the flame as you inch closer and closer.

"Why the hesitation, my pet?"

"I'm _ not your pet. _ "

She only smiles at your words. You can feel the way she sees you: a dog that barks but does not bite. A hand wraps around your blade to pull it aside, away from her throat. Blood weeps from the crevices of her closed fist as she stands, towering above you.

"You  _ are _ my pet." She holds your blade. Your grip tightens, but her strength overpowers yours. You look up to her, and she still smiles. "I beckon for you and you come running. You obey my every command. Is that not a pet?"

"I don't obey your every command -" Your words lose their conviction as she steps closer towards you,ilm by agonizing ilm. "And I only come because you need to be put  _ down _ ."

"Yet you falter your weapon."

"Because you're  _ planning _ something."

She shrugs, and she is  _ oh so close _ , you can practically taste the blood and sweat on her. She was not wearing her usual garb; layers of armor discarded. Eyes trail down her neck, resting between the crevice where the white blouse barely covers the curve of her breast. 

Suddenly, a hand wraps its fingers through the back of your hair and tugs your gaze upwards. You gasp at the sudden pain. A silent curse parts your lips as you hear the weapon drop with a clang onto the floor. 

Zenos grabs you with passion and forces her lips onto yours. It was as if she read your mind - the way she looked  _ so _ beautiful, bloodied and bruised. Did you look beautiful to her as well? Surely you did, for she would have not held you with such intense appetite, her hand on the back of your head to pull you closer and closer to her.

You feel her hands wander down your neck, briefly resting on your collar bone. Leather gloves pull down the front of your shirt, and you can hear the fabric tear against the stress. Fingers toy with your breasts, and you moan against her mouth. She wanders next to your legs, and with a firm grip on your ass, lifts you up. Instinctively, you straddle your legs around her waist and arms wrap around her neck for balance.

Zenos could be leading you to your death, and you would have freely allowed her to do so.

Instead, she takes you towards the throne. Your stomach burns with arousal at the thought - was she genuinely going to fuck you on the throne? Did the viceroy have the audacity to do such a thing with her supposed mortal enemy?

It seems not, for instead, she takes you behind the throne, pushing you against the backrest of the massive throne. 

Her kisses wander now, and you feel her hands pull the band of your trousers down. Fingers rub against your smallclothes, and you hear her chuckle with delight at the wetness that seeped through so quickly. You want to defend whatever sliver of honor you have left, but the words are replaced by a dragged out moan. 

She holds your clit between two fingers, using a third to rub it in slow, precise circles. It is enjoyable at first, nothing to  _ drool _ , but  _ somehow _ , she manages to drag out another moan from your lips. Her pace quickens, and your mouth hangs open from the previous whine, unable to close itself.

Two fingers enter past your folds, and you softly gasp when she hooks her fingers towards herself. Your grip on her shoulders tightens, dazed eyes rolling back. Lashes flutter, your body set alight with passion as she adds a third finger, fucking you into the back of the throne.

"So easily pleasured," she mocks, but you can hear the edge in her voice. "You came here to be fucked didn't you?  _ Petitioned your life away just to have a taste of my cock? _ "

" _ Yes - ah-" _ your words are interrupted by a violent thrust upwards. "Mhm! Yes! Yes I do!"

Zenos pulls her fingers from you abruptly, the previous sensation of pleasure now only a lingering feeling. Your legs shake when she places you on the ground, and she guides you onto your knees before her.

" _ Earn it. _ "

It takes a moment for the situation to settle in your mind, but you make haste with the belt of her trousers. Your motions are hurried, desperation on your lips as you fumble with the zipper of her pants. The muscles of her torso flex when she chuckles. A strong hand holds the top of your head to guide you.

Pride swells in your chest when you see that she is already half erect. You take her cock into your mouth, and her grip on your head tightens. One hand, pulling away, cock shining with slick, begins to steadily pump her while the other palms at her balls, caressing them. You place a revenant kiss at the base, your tongue drawing a trail of saliva onto the tip. 

" _ Yes _ \- just like that." 

Zenos' breath hitches as you take her deeper. While you pull back, you drag her cock over the ridges of her mouth. A string of saliva connects the tip to your bottom lip, and you smile up at her. Pressing a kiss to the head, you feel her fingers card through your hair before thrusting into your mouth. You can't help but gag when it hits the back of your throat. Tears begin to form along the bottom of your lashes. 

" _ Oh yes _ \- good girl." At the sound of praise, you try to take more of her in. She smiles when you gag again and holds your head so you cannot part from her. " _ Good girl. _ " 

Drool drips down your chin and onto your exposed chest as she pulls you off her cock. You move to take her into your mouth once more, but her grip on your hair is too firm. You whine, but her grip does not falter. 

"Don't _ be greedy _ ." 

Her lips meet yours. A bite forces them open so her tongue can enter, exploring the taste of her in your mouth. You sigh against her lips, a hand raises to pull her closer to you. The taste of her is so  _ intoxicating -  _ it makes you forget,  _ why were you here again? _

_ Ah yes, to kill the viceroy _ . 

Instead of fulfilling a contract, you are on your knees before her in the throne room. Her spine is pressed against the length of the back of the throne, obscuring the two of you from anyone who would dare enter. You planned your assassination thoroughly, knowing that no one should come into the room for several hours at best, but there was still that uncertainty.

Your fingers clutch onto her biceps for support as Zenos uses your hair to lift you off your knees. Groping your ass with two firm hands, she lifts you up. You straddle her waist with your legs, her erection presses against your stomach, the slick of your spit seeping through your torn blouse. 

She takes you to the throne and sits down upon it so that you are on her lap. Her hands pull down your trousers, and when they can no longer be removed, she tears the seams at the sides. The aggression, the  _ need _ , was alluring, though a part of you grieved the loss of another pair of good pants.

"What do you want from me, my pet?"

Your mind may be full of lust, but a piece of your pride still remains. Yet, even that dissipates under her touch as she resumes her previous servicing of your clit. Your hands rest on either side of her face, forehead against hers, mouth hung open, unable to even declare your pleasure with a single sound. 

Zenos stops, and your teeth grit with annoyance. You look up at her smug expression, " _ what now?" _

"I asked you a question. Answer it."

"You already know the answer, Zenos."

She shoves her fingers into you, and you lurch forward with a yelp. " _ Answer it. _ " She strokes a fire that consumes even your own massive ego, and you finally succumb to her demands.

" _ I want you. _ "

"What exactly do you want from me?" She coos. Your teeth bite your bottom lip as you gasp when her fingers dig deeper into you. 

" _ I… I- _ " You swallow the last shred of pride you've clung onto. " _ I want you to fuck me. _ "

Oh, how Zenos smiles with delight.

Her cock slides in and out of you with ease, allowing her leeway to thrust deeper into you every time. The sensation is intense; your toes curl, the pure bliss of her filling, and parting you with each stroke. She grabs your ass in her hands, bringing you down onto her while she bucks her hips upwards - and gods, the aggression in it is enough to make your eyes roll back. 

A part of you worried about your performance, but the anxiety has all but dissipated. What was there to even think about when you're being so thoroughly fucked? All that wanders through your mind is the growing  _ hunger _ for more. And she gives it to you, again, and again, and again. 

"F-fuck - fuck! Oh gods yes-"If only you could get closer to her. If only she could go deeper. Even though you're so sure it would break you, you'd welcome it just to sate your hunger. " _ Pl-please _ . Fuck me-"

She puts a finger in your mouth, and instinctively you suck as you bounce yourself on her cock. 

"Who knew you could be such a good little whore~?" You suck earnestly on her finger at the praise, hoping it would entice her to fuck you harder than she already was. She pulls the finger from your mouth and holds your neck with one hand. " _ Tell me you're my pet, my bitch to fuck relentlessly." _

"I'm— ah- I'm your p-pet," you heave through every word, unable to finish your sentence as she thrusts into you with each pause you take. Your legs can no longer hold you up, shaking with overstimulation, with the  _ pain _ of impending release. So close—

And she stops.

You whine, unable to pull yourself down onto her as her hands hold your hips steadily above her cock. You look up at her; blue eyes mimic the lust in yours - but they are trained, they are focused. You  _ know _ she will be able to deny herself this cardinal pleasure if she does not get what she wants from you. Your face  _ burns _ , her previous taunt from your fight now boils to the surface. You  **were** her pet, hers to command. Ready to obey at every beck and call.

But, was it so wrong to be tugged around on a leash? If this -  _ this thorough fucking _ \- was given in return, then so be it.

"I'm your pet," your pride demands you to stop, but the desire that aches between your legs demands you continue. " _ Your-your bitch to fuck relentlessly." _

Her smile is bright and  _ genuine,  _ the smile one would give when receiving a gift they have desired for  _ so long _ . 

Strong fingers dig into the soft flesh of your hips before she savagely brings you down on her cock. Your hands clutch onto strong shoulders, head thrown back as you moan with the sudden feeling of fullness. She brings you up and repeats the process once more - and again,  _ and again. _ Zenos continues to fuck you with wild passion, your sounds of pleasure filling every orifice of the throne room. 

You feel her cock twitch within you, followed by a sudden warmth that fills you to the brim. She doesn't part from you; no, she stays in while she takes two fingers to rub against your clit. The cocktail of sensations is overwhelming. You cannot hear what she coos in your ear as she plays so skillfully with your pussy. 

It does not take longer than a moment for you to come; your head tucked into the croon of her neck to muffle your cries. 

She brushes a piece of hair from your face, smiling.

"Good girl."


End file.
